


The Handkerchief

by cactuscrunked



Category: jojolion, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscrunked/pseuds/cactuscrunked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshuu finds a mysterious cute little handkerchief in the laundry basket. He decides to use it for his own purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Handkerchief

When Joshuu was picking up some clean undies from the laundry basket, he discovered something great. Among all the clean clothes, there was a pretty little pink handkerchief with embroidered roses on it. It looked very cute. Joshuu could only think of one person who would own this kind of handkerchiefs."R-roses?" Joshuu whispered as he let the silky soft material slide over his palms. “Hehehe,” Joshuu thought, “this is my lucky day! I've never seen this cute handkerchief before, so it's probably something Josuke stole from my beloved Yasuho! But I'll take care of it for you, my sweet Yasuho~" Joshuu tucked the handkerchief in one of his pockets and quietly walked away to "his" room, above the garage. That asshole Josuke had stolen his own room in the house of his own family! As if stealing his girlfriend was not enough for him. 

Joshuu flung himself in the dimmed light onto the small bed under the slanted roof of the garage. He carefully took the handkerchief from his pocket, and touched the soft, silky goodness with his lips. "Aah, Yasuho-chan..." He sighed. He felt like something was missing. Of course, Yasuho. Some romantic music might work too. Joshuu grabbed his earbuds and selected the romantic jazz playlist. It was like the music allowed Joshuu to cross time and space to get a clear view of Yasuho. Her lovely face, and her warm smile, and the way her hair reflected the bright sunlight, her boobies, wooow maaan... Joshuu felt his dick getting hard. He unzipped his pants, and tenderly stroked his cock, moaning softly. In his world of daydreams, Yasuho was his, and his alone. Hmm... it would feel even better if Yasuho was here to help him out... His body started feeling warm, and he dropped his pants on the floor after taking off his shirt. Joshuu draped the handkerchief on his palm, and carefully touched his erect cock again, wrapping the the piece of cloth around his erection. The soft fabric felt so good on his skin... Joshuu felt a bit conscious that he was using Yasuho’s precious handkerchief for this. But he’d wash it afterwards, and return it to her, and she wouldn’t even notice. That’s what washing machines are for, aren’t they. Joshuu felt his erection push against the fabric, and reached in the bedside drawers for some lube. Yasuho would be so disappointed if she could see him like this… but he stopped thinking of that. He imagined Yasuho’s face if he would return her clean handkerchief to her. Maybe she’d ask him out for a date? Maybe she would take him on a picnic near the wall eyes. They would sit down, and enjoy the view of the beach and the rolling waves. Yasuho would carefully look around and try to spot unwanted visitors approaching their picnic spot. Then, she’d unzip his pants… ‘Ooooh... Yasuhooo…’

Jobin rummaged through the clean laundry in the drier. He looked very puzzled. He turned around and started studying the contents of the baskets with the dirty laundry. He found his boxers in there, but he could not find the thing he was looking for. After looking through the stacks of clean laundry on the counter again, he walked over to the living room.

"Hato! Have you seen my handkerchief? I haven't seen it in a while, and it wasn’t on the stack with my clean clothes. Kyou told me she hadn’t seen it for a while.” Jobin guessed that someone else probably had accidentally taken his handkerchief. "I haven't seen it. But Joshuu just got his clean undies and stuff, so you could check him out I guess?" the top model spoke. "Thanks, Hato.” Jobin pulled up one of the corners of his mouth in something that should have resembled a wry smile and left for the garage.

Jobin peeked through the keyhole. Joshuu sat on his bed while he was listening to some music through his earbuds... what the hell was he doing? Ah. He was… touching himself. Wasn’t it a bit weird to spy on him like that? Jobin looked again at his younger brother. It looked like he was holding a pink piece of fabric in the hand he was using to stroke his dick. How rude. Jobin could hear a soft groaning through the keyhole. He was grossed out to see that the pink piece of fabric resembled his handkerchief. What the hell had gotten into his brother’s gross head? Stealing a handkerchief for that purpose? Jobin didn't really know how to react. His primal reaction was to execute a giantic facepalm. Seriously Joshuu. Why was he doing that? And why his handkerchief? Jobin silently wondered what to do. Hmm, it would probably not be a very bright idea to surprise him right now. But at least he could teach him a lesson, right? 

Joshuu grunted heavily. The silky handkerchief, wet from leaked precum, felt heavenly around his warm, dripping cock. He moaned in pleasure. He was like a volcano, ready to erupt, feeling so hot and sweaty, and his dick felt more and more sensitive every time he touched his erection. His breath got heavier and heavier. Joshuu huffed. He was really close now... Oh, Yasuho...  
"WHACK!" Suddenly, someone slapped him in the face. Joshuu felt warm cum squirting out of his dick. He let out a high-pitched screech that was inbetween a cry from pain and an orgasmic moan and awoke from his trance. Standing in the light that seeped through the sole window, his older brother was standing next to the bed, casting a shadow over Joshuu. Tiny flocks of dust were dancing around him in the light.

Jobin had a disgusted look on his face. He grabbed a paper tissue from his pocket and started to dab a part of his jacket. "First my handkerchief, and now my suit? You're a real messy boy, aren't you?" Joshuu was shocked. Out of nowhere, his older brother had appeared in his room, seeing him like this… The younger Higashikata tried to cover his lower body in shame with the bedsheets, but his brother swept them away. Joshuus heart almost skipped a beat. His cock was limp from fear and felt like it was ready to fall off his crotch. So it wasn't Yasuho's... He just used his brother's handkerchief to jerk off. And he accidentally splurted pre-cum on his jacket too while his brother gave him a slap in his face. Fuck. This was officially the worst day of his life.

Jobin hung his jacket over the old, wooden chair that was next to the desk. He leaned forward and glared at his brother. None of them said a word. Joshuu could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, making the tension even worse. He blinked and felt a small tear filling the corner of his eye. He didn't dare to break the staring game with his brother. Jobin hadn't blinked once. 

A soft snickering broke the silence. The corners of Jobin's mouth curled up and he started to laugh. "You really are a worthless bastard, Joshuu. Using a handkerchief of mine, and cumming when you get slapped in the face… You must have been really desperate.” The older brother leaned towards him and grinned. "Your cumface looked really pathetic too. What happened to your dignity?" He patted the head of his younger brother. Joshuu looked away in shame, but Jobin slipped his hand around Joshuu’s jaw and turned his face towards him by force. 'I'd rather have you look at me when I'm talking, Joshuu. We're having a conversation.” Jobin growled. His younger brother looked into his eyes with a glimp of desperation on his face. His older brother was so unpredictable. What would he do next, Joshuu wondered in fear. Would he laugh it off, like in most cases, or would he get angry? With a muffled voice, Joshuu spoke: "I-I'm sorry...", his eyes looking away.

Jobin sat himself on the bed, next to his younger brother. "You are fine just the way you are, Joshuu." He grinned. "But I don't think you'd really last long if you were a beetle. You'd get squished and fed to your beetle friends in no time. Only winners can rule the world." He looked down his body, his crop top hoodie revealing his well-defined abs. He reached out to touch Joshuu's flat stomach. The younger brother quivered. "D-don't tickle me, bro, it's embarrassing. And at least let me put on some pants..." It felt really awkward for Joshuu to sit next to his brother like this. Jobin smiled. "Usually, you are an annoying little shit. But now you're all shy... That's cute. Where has that annoying little brat gone?" He planted a tiny kiss on Joshuu's cheek. The younger brother felt creeped out. "Stop it. I accidentally grabbed your handkerchief, it wasn't on purpose. Leave me alone! Shitty cactus!" "Shut up, dickhair." Jobin laughed, grabbed Joshuu's hand and slowly moved it over his abs. "Does this feel like a cactus?" His brother’s skin felt smooth. "Shut up, asshole.” Joshuu wasn’t amused.

Jobin’s eyes slowly glanced to the other side of the room. “I guess the washing machine will have to do its magic.” A faint grin could be seen on his face. Jobin lifted his eyebrow and attempted to smile, but it turned into an awkward grin. “Uh. Sorry for interrupting you anyway. I shouldn’t have done that. Even guys like you deserve their alone time.”  
Jobin’s hand moved over to Joshuu’s crotch. "W-what are you doing?" asked Joshuu nervously. Jobin had an absent-minded look on his face. “Ah. I thought I should help you out a bit. To make up for interrupting you earlier." He looked a bit more concerned. "Uh, do you want me to continue?" Joshuu felt embarassed, but he wondered what would happen. He hadn't actually been with anyone like this before. He liked hanging out with his brother but this was something else. He didn't really know what to think of it. Of course he looked up to his older brother. He had to admit that his brother was handsome. He even secretly had fantasized about him, which he felt slightly guilty about. But being with his brother like this, in this situation, gave him mixed feelings. "Yeah, it's fine," Joshuu spoke, slightly embarassed.

Joshuu's crotch felt hot, and he was shocked to notice he was getting a boner. Jobin had also noticed it, and he started touching the tip of his brother's hard-on. That asshole was grinning at him. Joshuu felt slighty off because his brother looked so amused, and that usually meant he was going to do something weird. Well, at least it felt nice, he thought. Would Yasuho also do that to Josuke when they were alone? Jobin stopped touching Joshuu's cock for a moment and reached for his pocket of his coat, still hanging on the chair. Jobin grabbed a small tube of cream from his pocket.. "Look at this, Joshuu,' Jobin said and pointed at the lid of the package. "These are Swarovski crystals. This is my very special day cream, just the right thing for my skin." 'B-bro?' Joshuu’s voice trembled. Jobin applied some of the day cream to the palm of his right hand and enclosed Joshuu's cock with his fingers. Joshuu let out a tiny shrieking noise and lifted his eyebrows, his voice a bit higher than usual.

Jobin slowly stroked the shaft, moving his hand up and down, and slowly ran his thumb over the tip. "You really need to learn some manners, Joshuu. Don't use someone else's handkerchief for stuff like that. And lying about having a girlfriend also isn't desirable behaviour." Joshuu stumbled over his words as he tried to answer. "But Yasuho..." His words were interrupted by a soft moan that slipped out of his mouth. Jobin grinned. 'Look at yourself. You've gotten all hard just because I teased you a little bit... ' and gripped his brother's boner a little tighter, tightened his fist, his hand moving faster along Joshuu’s dick, who gritted his teeth together to prevent Jobin from hearing his moans.  
Jobin lifted his hand from Joshuus dick. Joshuu stared at him, waiting for his brother’s reaction. But his brother showed no signs of interest. “B-bro? Is something wrong?” Joshuu looked into his brother’s eyes. “Why did you stop?”

His older brother looked back at him. The atmosphere in the room had changed. An ice-cold silence lingered in the air.  
“Why did you use my handkerchief?”  
Joshuus eyes opened a little wider. Little drops of sweat appeared on his face because he couldn’t figure out what to say. If he told his brother he thought it was Yasuho’s hanky, it would be even more awkward.  
Jobin kept glaring at him and Joshuu could feel the tension increasing in the room. He felt like he had made the biggest mistake in his life. Why was he so stupid to think it was Yasuho’s? He could have known it wasn’t hers and could have prevented all of this…  
Joshuu could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. His brother just sat there and stared him in the face.  
“I-I’m sorry…” Joshuu’s voice cracked. “I-I’m sorry bro…” He felt snot dripping from his nostrils. “Please bro… I’m really sorry. I should have checked whose handkerchief that was! I’m so stupid.”  
His brother kept looking at him, with a repulsed look on his face.  
“I’m sorry bro… I- I don’t know…” Joshuu stared at his feet, trying to avoid the sight of his half-hard dick. “Please, bro…”  
Joshuu felt awkward.  
“Please bro… I almost… I was so close…” Joshuu sighed. “Please…”

A slight smile played around Jobins lips. “It’s okay, Joshuu. We all make mistakes, okay. And it’s okay to slip up sometimes. You’re only human after all, remember.” He sat down next to Joshuu on the bed and carefully petted his head. Joshuu’s eyes glanced towards him. “Bro… could you please… make me cum…”  
Jobin slowly wrapped his fingers around Joshuu’s dick, softly teasing him. Suddenly his movements increased and he started stroking him back to full hardness.  
Joshuu wondered why his brother would do all of this. He usually didn’t pay that much attention to him. But Jobins hand felt so good around his dick. Joshuu tried to keep quiet, but it felt like every inch of his body was on fire and his thighs quivered. He cried out. 

The warm liquid shot into the air and partially spilled over Jobins hand. He brought his hand to Joshu’s lips. “Clean it.” Joshuu licked the palm of his brother’s hand, slowly sucking his fingers, leaving a mixture of drool and cum on Jobin’s hand. Jobin slowly patted his brother’s head with his wet, sticky hand. “Well done, Joshuu.” He wiped his hand on another paper tissue, and pressed a tiny kiss on his brother's cheek.

Jobin slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving a confused Joshuu behind. Joshuu wondered what his older brother was thinking. He looked around the room, and saw the dirty handkerchief lying on the ground. The youngest Higashikata stared at the ceiling, still not fully comprehending what happened. He didn’t know what to think. He had seen a lot of weird stuff lately. Mysterious bitemarks appearing on his legs, that nasty sailor guy that started to live in their house, nuts and bolts appearing out of nowhere, but this was probably the weirdest thing he had ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic probably makes zero sense but I wanted to write some self-indulgent crap. This is my first published fanfic by the way and I feel kinda embarrassed about it. *crawls into wall eye*


End file.
